A hogwarts story
by THG.CF.MJ fan
Summary: this is my first story so dont laugh ... follow the famous trio as they find love inside hogwarts and suffer the consequences... rated m for certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 - i love you

Harry,Ron,Ginny and Hermione search the hogwarts express for a free compartment but they all seem to be full. Hermione suddenly gets a thought,

"Ron are you still going out with lavender" she asks facing Ron

"yes ... why" he answers suspiciously

"oh... no reason ... just ... " she gets cut off by a screaching noise from behind her its lavender.

"Won won" she screams jumping on his back "i missed you so much, i couldnt wait to see you again"

Ron turned around and faced lavender looking her straight in the eye "hey lav, i missed you too"

Lavender gets extremely excited as Ron moves in and kisses her on the lips and she kisses him back without delay.

"Hermione are you alright" Ginny asks focusing Hermione back to what is going on

Hermione realises that she is crying "Umm... yeah excuse me i need the toilet" she trys to get away from the group but is stopped by harry.

"wait hermione are you sure you are alright because you look like you are about to burst into tears any moment now" he says getting worried.

"im fine seriously guys" she runs to the toilets at the back of the train and slams the door behind her.

Ron watches her leave with a confused look on his face but is brought back to reality when lavender pulls him into a compartment and starts snogging him, he finally snaps out of it and snogs her back.

meanwhile outside the compartment ...

"so i guess we should find a compartment" Harry said

" oh... yeah ...sorry i wasnt paying attention"

they walked down the corridor until they came across a free compartment and went in to sit down.

"Hermione should be back soon" harry says trying to start a conversation

" what... oh ...yeah..."

" ginny are you ok your not talking much"

"yeah im fine " she says with a fake smile

just then dean walks past the compartment and she bursts into tears

" ginny whats wrong" harry asks getting worried about her

"he came to my house during summer and started yelling at me and i dont even know what i did wrong but he broke my heart because of it"

Harry gets up and sits next her and pulls her towards him and hugs her very tightly trying to calm her down by stroking her hair gently

" ok you deserve someome way better than dean thomas" he strpkes her hair and wipes away her tears and accidently blurts out " i love you"

"w..what" she says looking up at harry confused

" i love you ginny, i really do, i have since i rescued you from the chamber of secrets i have just never had the courage to tell you and i guess i do now."


	2. Chapter 2

"oh harry" Ginny says with a few more tears coming out of her eyes.

Harry started to look confused and sad "its ok forget i said anything"

"i love you too i have for ages i have just been too afraid to say anything with michael and dean i didnt really know that you liked me back so i didnt want to say anything because i thought you would reject me" she says with a smile and leans in to kiss harry hoping he would do the same.

just as their lips are about to touch Hermione bursts into the compartment wiping the left over tears from her eyes. She stops as soon as she sees harry and ginny an inch away from eachothers lips and she smiles.

"am i interrupting something" she says with an even bigger smile.

Ginny goes red as she moves away from Harry and sits back in her own spot. "ummm... no of course not, come and sit down" she says as she pats the seat next to her.

Hermione sits down looking unconvinced. Ginny sees it in her eyes and changes the subject. "are you ok why where you crying" she asks Hermione.

"oh just stupid stuff, you look like you have been crying too are you ok"

"oh same as you just stupid stuff"

Hermione sat there for a while and thought about it until she finally spoke,

"would you like to come into hogsmeade with me on saturday to help take our mind of everything thats going on"

"yes...yeah id like that alot" Ginny replied smiling.

Hermiones sad face broke into a smile "ok good meet me in the common room at 11 o clock so that we can get down their early"

"ok sounds good" Ginny said smiling

...Meanwhile with Ron and Lavender...

"i love you won won" lavender said between kisses

"i love you too hermione" ron says inbetween kisses

Lavender suddenly pushes him away surprising him, "WHAT!"

"huh" replied ron confused

"you said i love you hermione"

Ron suddenly realises what he did "i mean...lavender...i mean..."

Lavender starts to cry and runs out of the compartment leaving ron sitting there confused and slamming the door behind her.

"WAIT LAV WHERE ARE YOU GOING"

Lavender runs down the train until she reaches hermiones compartment and waits outside to hear what they are talking about.

"so how are you and cho" hermione says to harry

harry shrugs "we broke up ... it didnt really work out, besides i like somebody else" he says winking at ginny when hermione isnt looking

lavender suddenly bursts into the compartment still crying and slaps hermione across the face giving her a big red mark across her right cheak. Hermiones hands go up to her cheak "OW...LAVENDER WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WON WON DID YOU DO SOME SORT OF SPELL ON HIM"

"WHAT, LAVENDER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I WOULDNT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO RON"

"YES YOU WOULD I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM YOU LOVE HIM I SEE IT IN YOUR EYES YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM TO LOVE YOU"

"what"

"HE SAID YOUR NAME WHILE KISSING ME YOU BITCH" Lavender runs out of the compartment and runs in the opposit direction down the train.

Hermione sits there in confusion and then speaks when she realises harry and ginny are looking at her "i gotta go talk to him" She runs out of the compartment and towards Rons compartment.

"well thats something you dont see everyday" Ginny says

Harry puts his arms around ginny and pulls her close, "well now that shes gone how about we finish what we started"

"id love too"

harry and ginny lean in and kiss eachother on the lips. after 2 minutes they pull away.

"i love you" ginny says

"i love you too" harry replys.

...meanwhile in rons compartment...

Rons still sits there confused about what just happened when hermione turns up at the door and knock on it, "can i come in please"

Ron opens the door for her and she comes in and sits opposit him, "lavender just told me is it true"

"is what true"

"did you really say my name whilst kissing her"

"oh...yes" Ron says smiling

"do you love me ron"

"yes i do"

"then why didnt you tell me why did you go out with lavender"

"because i was afraid to i thought you still liked viktor and i never thought you would ever love somebody like me and lavender really liked me soo..."

Hermione smiles and hugs him whilst sitting next to him "oh ron i love you too thats why i was crying earlier i hated seeing you with lavender and not me it broke my heart i thought you would never like me"

"i love you hermione"

"i love you too ron" she says as she leans in

Ron and Hermione kiss then break apart after a minute

"ive been waiting for that for so long, i love you ron weasley" Hermione says smiling

"i love you too hermione granger"

"you should go and see if lavender is ok she is a mess"

"no i wanna stay here with you"

Hermione smiles and puts her arms around rons neck and starts kissing him

that night after the feast hermione is sat in the griffindor common room by the fire thinking when an owl comes flying through the window and lands right infron of her with a letter in its beak. she takes the letter of him and smiles when she sees rons handwriting on the front. she opens it and and reads it.

the note says:

"hey beautiful, meet me infront of the common room i have a surprise for you, i love you"


	3. Chapter 3

**i havent uploaded in a while because i have had to do all my school work because i have my gcse's when i go back to school. so anyway on with the story...**

chapter 3 the next step

Hermione smiles and puts down the letter with Rons scruffy handwriting on it. she gets up and starts walking towards the boys dormitory, when she gets inside she finds harry sat on his bed looking at a picture of him and ginny which was taken a while ago "harry can i borrow your invisibility cloak and the marauders map please"

"what for" harry asks putting down the photo and looking at hermione confused

"im meeting ron" she says less confident than she was before

"what are you doing with RON that is so important that HERMIONE GRANGER had to sneak out to see him" harry replies with a smile on his face

hermione blushes and tries to hide it "its... nothing... so can i borrow the cloak and map?"

"okay" harry finally gives in and goes to his trunk and takes out the cloak and map and hands them to hermione.

"thanks harry" hermione walks out of the boys dormitory and out of the griffindor common room to set off for the room of requirement. she put on the cloak and carries on walking down corridor after corridor to the room of requirement and to ron.

when she finally reaches the room of requirement she looks around and doesnt see ron anywhere so she starts to get confused, " Ron ?" she looks at the marauders map to see if anyone is coming and when she finally sees that noone is she pulls of the cloak and starts looking for ron again, "Ron?"

ron sneaks up behind her and puts his arms around her middle and she jumps "hey beautiful" ron says scaring her

"you scared me" she says turning around "hey"

Ron smiles and whispers "your so beautiful" he says kissing her

hermione deepens the kiss before they break apart. they just look at eachother for a while until they realise that they have to go into the room of requirement for rons surpries.

"i love you so much... do you wanna go inside" ron says after a while

"id love too" hermione says smiling

when they walk inside the room of requirement hermione stops dead at what she sees. it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life. there is a really big forest with a lake and a bridge and a big field with a picnic rug and food on it.

"omg ron are you sure we are still inside" hermione says surprised

"yep, my first choice was to take you outside but there was too much risk of getting caught so my next choice was the room of requiremt, i would just have to imagine a big forest"

"i dont believe you, we are soooo outside, prove that we are not" she says crossing her arms

"ok" ron holds he hand and leads her over to the tree by their left "walk forward" hermione walks forward with her arm out and hits something infront of her like an invisible wall

"owww"

"haha believe me now"

"ok i believe you now" she says playfully punching ron

ron smiles and sits down infront of a tree "shall we"

hermione sits down confused "ron what are you doing we just ate dinner how can you still be hungry, oh nevermind this is you we are talking about you can eat anything"

rons hits her playfully "shut up, actually i didnt want you to come here to eat"

"then what did i come here for"

"this" ron grabs her, pulls her down and starts kissing her and rolls on top of her still kissing her.

hermione understands and pulls away from him "ron dont you think its a bit too soon to do this i mean we only got together earlier today i dont want it to go too far"

"hermione i love you and i want to do everything i can to prove that to you. you are honestly the most smart, funny and beautiful girl i have ever metand ive never felt this way about anyone before. sure we only told eachother about our feeling earlier today but we have had them feelings for ages, i love you hermione jean granger"

hermione smiles and rolls on top of him "i love you more ronald billius weasley" she starts unbuttoning his shirt whilst kissing him

after they get dressed they are led on the grass hugging "i love you hermione" ron says

"i love you too ron weasley"

the next day is a saturday all the other girls are out of the dormitory exceot from hermione who is still in bed. she wakes up feeling sick and jumps out of bed to run to the bathroom but isnt able to and throws up next to her bed "omg im so glad its saturday" she uses a spell to clean up the vomit and climbs back in bed.

ginny knowck on the door "hermione are you in there its ginny"

hermione quickly sits up "yeah im here come in"

"i waited in the common room but you didnt come down so i came up... so are you ready?"

"for what" hermione says confused

"ummm... hogsmeade remember you invited me to go with you"

hermione looks at the clock and sees that it is 11:30 "oh shit im so sorry i overslept. im so sorry but i dont think i can go to hogsmeade today i feel horrible im gonna have to cancel"

"oh its ok ill just meet up with harry and ron at the three broomsticks"

hermione gets a sudden thought "umm, on second thought i think i will come with you

"umm... but didnt you say you were sick"

"i was but i think its going away now"

"hermione are you sure your ok? i dont want to drag you around hogsmeade when you are sick"

"no,no seriously im fine just give me 20 minutes to get ready and ill come"

"well...ok then"

*in hogsmeade*

"harry and ron told us to meet them in the three broomsticks at 12"

"you go ahead ive got something ive got to do first"

"hermione your acting very weird are you sure your ok"

"yeh im fine you go ahead ginny"

"are you sure you dont want me to go with you"

"yeah im really sorry but i think this is something ive got to do by meyself, tell ron and harry that ill be there soon"

"ummm... ok" ginny says and walks twoard the 3 broomsticks.

**i dont know when i am next going to updte but it should be soon anyway i hoped you like it **


End file.
